


Just a Random Henry Stickmin Story

by E_LynnChuols



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, College, Flirting, Furbies, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smoking, Stealing, Swearing, The Crown Jewels, Two Truths and A Lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_LynnChuols/pseuds/E_LynnChuols
Summary: Alright, this is just something random having to do with my OCs and a friend RPing and editing this in Google Docs. Not sure how it's going to go, but I just wanna have fun with it. Hope anyone reading this has fun too!
Kudos: 9





	1. Mark Telcher

How did this happen? He had no idea. One second he was pickpocketing a man before getting caught and grabbed, the next he was suddenly on a large airship while the man who caught him talked to someone else. Mark’s little six-year-old brain was still reeling from the emotional whiplash he had just gone through. He wasn't exactly processing things well at the moment.

Who is Mark exactly? A young British boy whose parents just abandoned him and left him to sink in the vast ocean of life. Left him reeling, confused, and his brain going a million miles a minute as this man discussed letting him join something. He wasn’t really paying attention to them as thoughts and questions drifted in and out of his mind.

He hadn’t meant to screw up and get caught, couldn’t they see that? 

Why would they just run away? 

Why didn’t they rescue him?

Why didn’t they love him?

The man he had stolen from turned and went back to the, now sobbing, Mark. He kneeled down and gave him the kindest smile any adult had ever given him. “Hey now… it’s alright… you’re safe here. We’ll take care of yah, Kid.”

Mark doesn’t know what to feel anymore, he was just tired and upset. “... Promise?” He manages to croak out as his eyes start to feel fuzzy.

“Of course. Cross my heart, yeah?” The man says as he makes an ‘X’ over his chest. “I’ll make sure you’re comfortable and won’t have to worry about anything until you’re old enough to.” He adds before pausing. “Why don’t we get you to a bed?”

“A real one?” Mark asks, a little awed as he sniffled and rubbed away his tears. 

The man nods and stands up before pausing and picking up the tired kid. “A real one. With a soft mattress, pillow, and warm blankets too.” He says softly as he starts walking through hallways and past other adults. “You’ll be safe and warm for once.”

“That sounds nice…” The boy mumbles as his eyes start to feel heavy. “I never... Slept on a mattress before…” He yawns before he hides his face in the man’s chest and falls asleep.

This action caused Mark to miss the scowl on the man’s face after what he had said. He was quiet though as he brought him to an unused bedroom and placed him in the bed. The man turns off the lights and closes the door with a heavy sigh.

Time to talk to Chief Terrence about letting a kid join the Toppat Clan.

Fun.


	2. Dr. Angela Karma

The mild-mannered twenty-four-year-old sitting next to her watches her with his back up straight and hands in his lap. She thinks about the offer he just proposed. She gulps, the tenseness and topic of the situation bring her back to the day she first met him.

The blonde didn’t wake up that morning planning on going to the bank, crouching on her prosthetics, still in her green scrubs, covering her ears as gunshots from all directions continue to sound off, but here she is. She just wanted to cash her paycheck and sleep but no. A bank robbery had to happen right now. But that’s fine, all of that is fine, she’s patient, this will be over soon enough. She’s dealt with worse, hasn’t she? Hell, this isn’t even the first time she’s been shot at. She still can help people, still bring back her sister, provided she doesn’t die first. 

After a while, the sirens and the flashing of red and blue signal it was safe to go out now. She spots someone, limping. He’s around her age, maybe a bit older but then again it could be the suit he’s wearing. He’s mid-twenties at most, with combed-back brown hair, looking around, probably for something to stop the bleeding in his leg. 

“Hey,” the man’s head snaps around to look at her, fear evident in his eyes, “Calm down, I’m, I’m here to help, may I look at the wound?” 

The man stares at her for a second, before nodding, “Yeah, please do.” 

She walks over to him, making out more details the closer she gets. He has a couple of scrapes on his face and his black suit is a bit messed up, crooked with dirt on the knees. She opens the first aid kit she luckily takes everywhere and begins working on getting the bullet out of his leg. “Zo,” she tries to begin small talk to distract him from the pain of her dabbing the wound with medicine, “What’s your name?”

The man eyes her and bites his lip, “Thomas,” he bites his lip as not to yelp, “Thomas Chestershire, and yours?” 

She grabs forceps out of her kit, trying to get the best hold on it so getting it out should be relatively quick, “Dr. Angela Karma, though everyone just calls me doc, nice to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were different.” 

Thomas chuckles, his face getting paler as she begins pulling, “Thank you for doing this doc, what are you doing here?” 

She gets out a bandage with her free hand, “I came here to get my paycheck from the hozpital, we’ve been crazy az of late, with zo many Tophatz? Tohhatz? Toppatz? Eh, whatever they’re called, keep getting themzelvez and otherz zhot, what about you?” 

He touches the back of his neck and looks up at the ceiling, and begins fanning himself, “Oh, I, I came here for work too.” 

Angela chuckles, “We both got unlucky, huh?” 

He smiles hesitantly, tips of his mouth shaky and uneven, and nods, “Yeah, we both got unlucky.” Must be from the pain, she figures, as she finishes pulling.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be zafe and zound zoon,” she smiles at him as she wraps his leg up, “Though I don’t think you’ll be able to walk around without help for quite a while.” She closes her medkit and stands up, dusting off her knees, then holds out her hand to him. 

“Oh no dear, I’m fine,” he shakes his head, “Really, I’m perfectly fine by myself.” 

Her eyes squint, “Zir, you juzt got zhot in the leg, you’re not fine.” 

Thomas gulps, “You can escort me to the car, Just, just let me call one of my friends so he can pick me up? You really don’t have to go through all this trouble, I’ll be fine.” 

Angela crosses her arms, “It’z a doctor’z job to take care of their patientz, and one part of the job iz making zure they’re okay after the initial care iz done.” 

He hugs her, “Thank you for being concerned about me dearie, you’re a real lifesaver.” 

She hugs him back, “Of courze,” she chuckles, “It’z part of my job after all.”

She blinks, realizing she got lost in her own head. She sets down her cup of coffee, his words replaying in her head.

“Would you like to join me in the Toppat Clan? You’d make a fine medic”

She studies him, one of her few, and closest, friends here in America. His dark brown eyes watch her, his hands in his laps subtly trembling, his leg bouncing. He trusts her enough to let her know he’s a criminal, and he’s offered her a job, which if he’s wrong, could get him arrested. She smiles. He trusts her enough to do this. So why shouldn’t she trust his judgement?


	3. The Meeting

Angela and Thomas walk into the hallway and close the door behind them when they first hear what sounds like laughter and rapid footsteps. "What'z that about?" She asks her friend.

Thomas pauses to listen as a small, amused smile appears on his face. "Oh dear, that sounds like-"

He was interrupted as a boy with black hair ran in laughing. "Incoming!" The boy says with a faint British accent as he hides behind Thomas. He had a large smile as an older man covered in silly string run in.

Angela smiles at him, "Oh, hello there!" The man before him was covered, and she means covered, with silly string. He... wasn't the happiest at the moment, but that didn't stop her from trying to distract him from the muffled giggling behind her by introducing herself, "I'm Dr. Anaztazia, may I azk what'z the trouble?"

"Mr. Macbeth." He pants as he shakes her hand. "Now where is that kid? I'ma give him a piece of my mind."

She lets go of his hand and tilts her head. "What kid?" She cleans her glasses then looks left to right, "Can you dezcribe him?" 

Thomas must have got the hint that Angela was doing this on purpose and wasn't that oblivious to the current situation, considering he suddenly tenses, smiles and tries to stare straight away from Mr.Macbeth and from the black-haired teen behind him.

"His name's Mark. Short kid, fifteen, and black hair." Macbeth explains.

"Ah," the woman adjusts her glasses, "I'll tell you if I zee him, да?" Thomas nods his head.

Mr. Macbeth grumbles and nods as he picks silly string off of his hat. "Yeah, alright. Thanks." He says as he walks away.

Once the man was gone, Mark bursts out laughing and falls over on the floor as he does so. "Did you see his face!?"

"Eazy, eazy," Angela offers her hand to help him up, grinning, trying not to laugh, "I zaw hiz face."

"It was amazing," Mark says with a big smile as he's pulled up. He pauses and looks at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Anaztazia, new toppat recruit and medic, I'm azzuming you're Mark?" She's grinning, looking at the shorter boy.

He nods and smiles at her as he holds a hand out to shake like he was taught to. "Yup! Mark Telcher, an engineer in training. Nice to meet you!"

She shakes his hand and smiles, "Nice to meet you, Mark!" She's always glad to meet someone else interested in machinery.

"It's nice to have another doctor on board! Lilith makes me feel uncomfortable..." Mark says

Thomas crosses his arms. "Where's your father, Mark?"

"Oh, uh... he's on another raid..." He answers with a worried frown.

Angela smiles, "Ah, good thing I am here, huh?" Lilith's a coworker of hers, huh? Well, hopefully she'll be... tolerable to work with. "Zince your father'z not here, do you wizh to join uz on a tour of the airzhip? I don't think Mr. Macbeth will look for you with uz and maybe you can point out that Lilith doctor to me?"

The boy smiles and nods at that. "Ok! I can show you my favorite place in the whole airship, the cafeteria! Mr. Thicc makes the best food ever!" Mark tells her as the three of them start walking again.

Angela smiles as the teen leads the way, chuckling internally at his love of food and, more importantly, the name, 'Mr.Thicc'. "Interezting," she grins, knowing she likes this kid already.

"You'll find a lot of members here with weird and funny names. Like Beans, Cuppa Joe, Peanut, Icepick, and other things! One guy's even named Right Hand Man, but we just call him Right." Mark says as they walk.

Thomas nods at that. "Most of them have those names as a way for them to escape the old lives they used to live. Others were just nicknames that ended up sticking to them."

"Fazcinating," damn, she thinks, I should have named myself something dumb as shit, oh well. "Zo, do you two have any . . . interezting nicknamez?" She smiles, thinking about how she could have named herself Furby or Dr.Feel Good and no one would object.

"No, our names are the same. Though people like calling me 'Prankster', and the occasional curse word." Mark says, sounding proud about it.

"Ooooo, nice," she smiles at him, "I'm azzuming your prankz are a common occurrence here?"

"Unfortunately...." Thomas sighs as he smiles a little.

Mark just smiles wide and nods. "I once replaced the laundry soap with blue dye. It was gold!"

"Nice," Her grin grows and she looks to her left, away from Thomas, knowing he will dizprove of her telling him this information, "If zomeone were really wanting to cauze zome mizchief, they could put zome bubble bath zoap in the dizh wazher and watch the magic happen." She whispers to him.

Mark's eyes widen at this. "... You're a genius." He whispers back to her, looking awed.

"Thankz," she puts a finger over her grinning mouth, winking, "And Zhh, you didn't hear it from me."

He smiles and makes a zipping motion over his lips. Just as they get to the cafeteria, someone yells out. "WHO THE FUCK REPLACED MY SHAVING CREAM WITH PAINT!? MARK!!!"

"That's my cue to leave. See you, Anna! Bye Thomas!" Mark says as he runs away.

She chuckles and watches him run off, "Zee ya kid!" Her grin grows.

"Oh... he's a handful... although, we all can agree that it's good he's so bright and happy now. Considering how he was when he first joined." Thomas tells her.

She looks at him, "When he firzt joined?"

"Yes, he was only six. Scared, shy, and reserved. Took him a while to realize he was safe here." Thomas tells her. "His parents were... bad..."

"Ah... I see," she hides her grimace, "Good thing he'z here now." It's hard for her to imagine that the black-haired goofball she just met was once reserved and scared.

"Thankfully, one of our best members took him in. Ben Sharpshooter." Thomas says with a sort of awed tone.

"Oh?" She smiles and looks over at him, thinking over the last name, 'Sharpshooter', "And I'm azzuming that'z who you meant when you azked him where hiz dad waz?"

Thomas nods. "He's raising that boy like his own, and Mark only recently started to call him 'dad'." He explains. "They are quite a duo."

She smiles, thinking back on the smiling, rambunctious boy, "I can't wait to get the chance to zee them in action."


	4. Lilith

Thomas opens the door to the next to last place on her tour of the airship, the medbay. “This is where you’ll be working,” She walks in after him, studying the room. “You’ll be working with one other doctor here, her name’s Lilith, she’s our only other one due to some... unfortunate events,” His voice grows low and soft as he speaks the last part of the sentence. She steps forward, surrounded by whitish silver walls, although a lot of it is hidden by curtains meant to give patients privacy while other parts are covered by medical posters and toppat banners. “Accidents happen, as much as I hate to say it,” She hears the click of the door behind her and his footsteps, “There are nurses and combat medics but they’re usually busy.” Her eyes trail to the end of the room with a wall covered with white cabinets, with two desks right next to it, opposite to each other, with a hunched over figure at one. 

The footsteps stop. The figure has a white tophat with a blue cross on it, perched on top of their long night sky colored hair that obscures their upper half from vision. Thomas turns his head to see who she's looking at. “Oh, Dr. Lilith, there you are,” The figure raises her head, turning her head to look at them, sapphire eyes studying her, “This is Dr. Anastasia, she’s your new coworker.” 

Angela waves at Dr. Lilith, gulping, “Pleazure to meet you.” 

The pale woman stands up and walks over to her. She's wearing a lab coat over a bubblegum blouse that matches her shoes and dark blue dress pants. Her bangs frame her face, making her light bubblegum lips and piercing blue eyes pop out all the more. She smiles, offering her hand out to her. “Dr.Lilith, I’m assuming you’re the girl Thomas begged boss to let join?” 

She takes and shakes her hand, smiling nervously, “I-I believe zo.” She smirks, putting her other hand on her hip, subtly looking her up and down. 

“Lilith!” A scandalized and blushing Thomas looks away, adjusting his tie, “I did not _beg _, I made the case for it, there’s a difference.”__

__She lets go of her hand, her sapphire eyes lingering on her, probably due to her faint blushing, “Seems like you picked a good one, Thomas, let's hope her skills match her muscles," Her now free hand joins the other on her hips. Angela's face heats up, "So, you're the one who accidentally nursed and covered for a toppat, huh?”_ _

__Angela nods her head, trying to focus on her words rather than her eyelashes lining the top of her beautiful ocean eyes and their closeness, “Yez, I am.”_ _

__Thomas puts his hand on her shoulder, "Not to be rude and cut the conversation short but I believe it'd be best to move along now, I'd like to show you your room before dinner time or else we may be late."_ _

__Angela nods her head. "I'll zee you tomorrow," she waves, turning to face the light baby blue door," It waz nice meeting you." Thomas opens the door, Lilith walks back to her desk, "Take care."_ _

__She swears she can still feel her eyes on her as she follows Thomas out the door._ _

__So that was the Lilith Mark doesn't like? She thinks to herself, as Thomas leads her down the ruby red hall, she doesn't seem so bad._ _

__Seems harmless enough._ _


	5. Furbies

A few months go by, and Angela has settled in quite nicely. Her co-worker was actually really pleasant, and she assumed Mark had just been overreacting about Lilith. The only time there was any work was when someone came in claiming to be sick, or when there was a raid. She noticed that there were a lot of injured after these raids, and it worried her.

One day, as she's having a break in the clinic, Mark wanders in holding a rather large box. He looks around uncomfortably before smiling once he sees Lilith isn't there and he goes to Angela. "Guess what I have?"

"Oh? Weaponz of mischief? A box of trouble," She swerves her rolley chair to face him and smiles.

Mark giggles a little at that before shaking. “Close, but no.” He says before he taps his hands on the table as a little drumroll and opens the box with a dramatic flourish. Inside, were a bunch of different furbys. “I plan on modifying them into creatures of terror and hiding them all over the ship... wanna help?” He chirps with an innocent little smile.

"Of courze," Angela gets up, and opens a drawer in her desk, "Come on over here, I have zpare partz for . . . making tech and zuch that I think would work nicely, Lilith'z gone for a 'zpecial' raid of zome zort, zo we don't have to worry about her interrupting either."

“Perfect!” Mark exclaims as he looks at the parts. With a big smile and giddy attitude, he grabs some of them and shows Angela a bunch of sketches he has for how they’ll look. He also had drawn out plans on where to put each of them.

"Ooooo, nice, very nice" she looks over the plans, smile growing, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a small unused speaker, "Have you conzidered . . . giving them audio? Making them talk?"

Mark bangs his hands on the table and smiles at her excitedly. “This is why I think you’re such a genius! I never would have thought of that!” He exclaims as he laughs.

"Thank you, I try," she takes a hot pink furby, doomed to be her victim and doomed to have spider legs according to Mark's sketches, eyes widening, sparkling as an even better idea races in her head, she turns to look at him, grinning, "I-I have a remote controller, what if, what if we make zome of them move?"

The younger looks up at her with admiration and awe. “... Yes. Absolutely.” He whispers to her as his smile grows again.

"Well then," Her grin grows, touching her eyes, "Let'z get thiz party ztarted!" Angela grabs a pair of scissors and begins working, cutting out the chest of the furry pink sacrifice.

Markw watches her work for a second before he takes some parts and starts to craft some spider legs to attach to the poor thing.

Angela grins, ripping the old speaker out, and inserting her own in the soon to be monstrosity. She opens up the back and begins messing with and connecting the circuits of the furby to it's new appendages.

"We are going to cause some bloody nightmares." Mark comments as he keeps smiling.

"Maybe even zome night terrorz," She smiles

"Should we feel guilty?" Mark asks her as he keeps watching Angela work.

"Hmmmmm, we zhould buttttt nope!" The smile on her face grows from smirk to grin, watching as the furby's ears and mouth flicker, it's eyes lighting up magenta.

Mark smiles at teh horror they had created together. "Oh, this'll be good." He says with an evil chuckle.

"Very," Angela grabs the remote controller, pressing a button and witnessing their creation stand up on its own eight legs for the very first time, pressing the button to the left, eyes opening and closing, legs moving, crawling. She turns to Mark, grinning, "Very good."

"This is going in the janitor's closet!" Mark says as he laughs at their creation. "Oh, this is going to be golden! Let's build the rest!"

"Alright," Angela grabs a white furby and then a neon green one, squeezing them, "I'll get ztarted on the two headed one, I think I'll make him a little longer too." She places them down and grabs her scissors.

Mark nods and grabs a blue one. "I wanna make this one." he says while showing her a drawing of a super long one with multiple little legs.

"Ooooo, good choice," she begins cutting at the right side of the white furby, leaving the other one to the side. Once she's satisfied with how the line is cut and how much stuffing is out, she starts the process again, on the green toy.

The two of them start talking and laughing as they work and joke around. It didn't really take much effort for them to be comfortable around each other, they just clicked.

"All finizhed!" She spins around to face him, gently putting the three foot long furby in his hands, "That waz the lazt one."

Mark was so excited, he looked ready to burst. "I haven't had this much fun with anyone since... uh... ever!" He exclaims as he gently puts it down and hugs her. "Thanks, Anna..."

It takes her a second longer than she likes to admit to process what's going on. Once she does, she hugs him back, smiling, "No problem kiddo, glad to be of zervice."

"You're such a great person." Mark tells her happily.

"Aw, thankz kid," she ruffles his hair, "You're a little razcal but a good kid nonethelezz."

"That's what my dad says all the time!" Mark exclaims with a laugh.

"It'z true! You are a delightful troublemaker," she smiles, patting his head.

"You are too! Now let's hide these bad boys!" Mark says as he picks up one of the mutated furbies.

She looks up at the clock and then back at him, "Yeah, we gotta go fazt though, juzt in caze the raid endz and I'm needed, okay?" She picks up two of the manmade demons, smirking, "Wanna race and zee who can out place who?"

"You're on! Onetwothreego!" Mark says before bolting off with a luagh.

She runs off as well, chuckling as he goes in the opposite direction.

Game on.

\-----

Mark had the advantage of one, knowing the airship like the back of his hand, and two, had his hiding spots mesmerized. Because of this, he was done in practically no time and back in the med bay with a pleased little smile.

Angela, on the other hand, had no such advantages, due to being relatively new to the airship. But she did have one, we, two advantages on him, being her two prosthetic legs, she upgraded to optimize movement and speed.

That didn't mean she would beat Mark though, as much as she wishes it would.

Her eyes spot his black, curly hair as she rushes in.

"I win!" He cheers as he laughs and smiles at her.

"Yeah, that you did!" She smiles and chuckles, ruffling his hair, "How about a lollipop as your prize?"

"Oh, yes please!" Mark says with a smile.

"Ok," she opens the other drawer and reaches into it, crinkling the plastic, hand in a big bag of lolipops, "What flavor? There'z orange, cherry, ztrawberry, green apple, blue berry, and razpberry."

"Green apple, please." Mark says with a smile. He happily takes it when it's handed to him and takes the wrapper off immediatly.

"Good choice, it'z the bezt of the flavorz," She smiles at him, watching him r i p the wrapping off.

Mark pops it into his mouth and smiles at her. "What do you wanna do now?"


	6. The Crown Jewels

Angela sees now why so many people are getting so injured so frequently. "Zo," She looks at the two people before her, both taller males, "Terrence haz decided you two, Mark, and me are the bezt people for the job of ztealing the crowned jewelz, juzt, juzt the four of uz? No plan or anything?"

"I'm not fucking surprised..." Mark, who was always quite chipper, said as he sulked and glared at the floor. "The least he could do is team up people who know bloody each other!"

"At least Right and I are well acquainted," the brunette plays with his gloves, standing right next to his taller companion, Right as he's called, "I assume, hope, maybe you two are?" 

Angela nods her head . "Yez, Mark and I do know each other well, Zo, I guezz we zhould introduce ourzelvez, I'll go firzt." She holds out her hand, "I'm Dr. Anaztazia, doctor and medic, nice to meet you."

"Reginald, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he takes her hand and shakes it, his black, felt gloves contrasting her blue, plastic ones.

"Mark Telcher... and I honestly want to be anywhere but here... no offense to any of you, I just hate going on missions like this." Mark tells them.

Right chuckles a little at that and cracks a smile. "Fah enough. Nayme's Righ' and me and Reg heah have known each uthah for a few yeahs how. Much t' his parent's deesmie."

"Alright, zo, we are all acquainted now, да? Okay zo, let'z each go over our zkillz," Angela breathes out, mainly to keep collected and focus her thoughts, "I have medical zkillz, I have a backpack full of medical tools, zuppliez, and weaponz and other tech, I can code, hack, and otherwize mezz with techonolgy, I have experince with gunz and other formz of weaponz from my military dayz, and I can pick lockez." She looks over to Reginald.

He straightens his blue bowtie, "I have several years of experience with inflatritating and scoping out high reward targets, lead several somewhat successful robberies, have plenty of experience with several weapons, and am considered very charismatic." He says proudly.

Right crosses his arms. "I can blend intah public well, know how tah use guns, and can take down quite a few men with mah fists alone. I'm a brawler." He explains simply.

"I'm honestly more of a hacker, my reputation for pranks is well known, my dad taught me to use pistols pretty efficiently... and I am short enough and know how to blend in as a small child, I guess..." Mark pauses and frowns. "... I honestly have no bloody idea why I'm here..."

"Alright, we, we have good zkillz, thiz, better zituation than thought, now, can anyone formulate a plan while I look up the inzidez of the Tower of London?" Angela pulls out her phone, looking at the three before her.

\-----

"So," Reginald begins pacing, walking in front of them, "How about Dr.Anastasia and Right pose as a tourist couple going to see the crown jewels, with me sometimes appearing behind them, while Mark hacks into the security system? When Mark gets into the system, he'll send me a text, and when we get to the crown jewels, I'll send him a text to kill the lights and arrange a ride, while the lights are off, you two fight, I grab the jewels, we plant one jewel on someone else, a guard, put the rest in Anastasia's backpack, fake it being an inside job, and walk out of there like nothing happens?" He stops and turns to look at the others.

"Sounds loike a plahn t' me, Reg." Right says with a smile.

Mark nods. "I can manage that."

"It openz at nine, that givez uz an hour for the zhip to get there and for uz to get drezzed and work out the little detailz," she puts away her phone and looks at each of them, "There'z a cafe near the tower, called New Armouriez Café, let'z all meet there when after the raid iz over, Mark, I'm thinking you zhould hack there and zave uz a zeat, hmm? I'll give you money to buy zweetz and ztuff too."

The teen gives her a thumbs up. "You got it, Anna." He says. "I should see if I can get a hold of blueprints and details on their security systems."

"Yez, excellent," she turns to the other two, and looks at them, Reginald with his suit, Right with his red shirt and black vest, then glances down at her own attire, plastic gloves, scrubs, and a lab coat. "We, we zhould probably change if we want thiz to be a ztealth mizzion," she takes off her tophat and looks at it, "No?"

"Oh, most definitely." Mark says as he looks down at his own engineering uniform. "Meet back at the pods in about... twenty minutes?" He asks as he looks at his watch.

\-----

Twenty minutes later, and Mark is waiting at the pods wearing jeans, a hoodie, baseball cap, and sneakers. He also had a backpack on his shoulders holding a laptop and other random items so he could pose as a young student.

Angela showed up a few seconds later, wearing a light, light brown coat with several pockets, a black and white striped shirt, black dress pants, gray gloves, light brown boots, a gray beanie, and a black 'purse' (It's the size of a backpack and filled with medical supplies, tech, and hidden in plain sight weapons). Her glasses aren't sitting on her face, instead contacts are in their place. She waves at him, hands in pockets, smile on her face, "You beat me again I zee."

Reginald runs in, a bit later. A gray scarf hangs over a wheat colored sweater, blue jeans, a gray and black side backpack, black gloves and gray sneakers. "I'm not terribly late am I?"

"Nope." Mark says as he smiles.

Right walks over, wearing a leather jacket, grey jeans, and boots. A very simple and relaxed sort of look. "Look's loik we all ready than?" He asks.

"I believe so," Reginald checks his phone, "We have thirty minutes till opening and twenty minutes till the airship can drop us off subtly." He puts his phone back into his backpack, "I propose we go over our stories in case anything happens, thoughts?"

"I'm a young student named Ethan waiting for my friends to come over so we can hangout." Mark pipes up.

"I'm Katya, a med ztudent ztudying abroad, zeeing the zitez before meeting up with friendz," she puts her hands in her pockets. 

Reganild smiles and does a little twirl, "Art major, Alexander, interested in drawing the crowned jewels at the tower."

"Hector. Katya's fiance who're in London t' celebrate." RIght says simply. He wasn't one for theatrics or dramatic reveals, it seemed.

Reginald blushes, hands in pockets, and turns his head. "Alright, Katya," Angela points at herself, then the others, "Hector, Ethan, Alexander, got it." Reginald crosses his arms, staring at the floor, when Angela looks at him, "What'z wrong?" 

He jumps a little and looks at her, "Nothing, nothing at all . . ." he looks at his phone, "We have fifteen minutes until the ship can drop us off, do, do you want me to get you some rings to, to better sell your story?"

Right thinks about it for a second. "Hmm... betah sayfe than sorry, roigh'? So yeah, definitely."

Reginald turns around on his feet, hands in fists, "Stay, stay here I'm be back shortly!" They watch him until he closes the door behind him, disappearing from their line of sight. 

Angela glances at the other two and back at the door, "Did, did he zeem zomewhat upzet or iz it juzt me?"

RIght looks thoughtful but just shrugs in response as they wait for him to come back.

He walks back in, his fist clenched, and stops before them. "Here," he opens his fist, staring at the ground, in his palm are a set of rings, silver, glistening, one with a large square diamond and an assortment of smaller matching diamonds and the other similar, main difference with the large diamond being oval, "Choose your favorite."

Right hums at that and chooses the oval one before slipping it one.

Angela takes off her left glove, and slips the remaining ring on, before taking her other glove off and putting them both in her pocket. She gets out her phone, "Zo, we have ten minutez ztill, what now?"

"Nothing else I can think of." Mark says with a shrug.

"Maybe, perhaps we can play a short game and get to know each other better?" Reginald looks over at Mark, despite being closer to Right and Angela.

"Two Truths and a Lie?" Mark asks simply, perking up a bit.

"Yes, that sounds like a marvelous game, I'll go first, 1. I'm good at fencing, 2. I've never had a cavity 3. I'm left handed." He smiles at them.

"Mmmmm... I doubt you've never had cavity before. That's the lie." Mark says.

"I'm thinking cavity too," Angela smiles, crossing her arms, "You carried the ringz in your left hand."

"I know faw a fact yah haven't had a caviteh, Reggie, and we train togethah all the toime so I know yaw great at fencin’. The left-handed one is the lie." Right says with a smirk.

"We have a winner, the left hand one was a lie, I am, in fact, ambidextrous," he smiles and winks at him, "Right, it's your turn."

"Aight'. One, I was bohn into the clan. Two, oldah membahs don't like that I'm friends with Reggie. thray, I have a sawft spawt for little kids."

" I'm placing my betz on the firzt one, I azzume Mark would have known you if you were born into the clan, ezicipllally if number three iz true," she checks her phone, "Zeven minutez left."

"Yup, I was braw' in by an oldah membah aftah they saw me pickpocketing random people on the streets. Best thing that evah happened t' me." Right says with a small smile.

"Ooo, Congratz, hmm, I guezz it'z my turn," she checks her phone, "Yeah, we got time, 1. My eyez are naturally green, 2. I am both a college ztudent and a toppat 3. I have a prozthetic heart."

"I'm gunna say Prosthetic heart." Right says.

"Hmmmmmmm.... Your eye color!" Mark exclaims.

"That'z right," She smiles at him, "Due to going off and on the zhip for college, I have to dizguize myzelf zomewhat, lezz the college getz zuzpiciouz, thuz, colored contactz, Your turn Mark."

"Right! Ok... hmm... I've never been to school before. Uh, I love dogs. Aaaaand.... I have a little sister somewhere in the world." Mark lists off.

"I'm thinking zhcool," Angela says.

Reg shakes his head. "I disagree, I think sister."

"Yeah, I'm goin' with Angla. School." RIght says.

Mark shakes his head and smiles. "I am utterly terrified of dogs." He says.

"Really? Interezting," adjusts her coat, smiling at him, "Good thing dogz aren't allowed in cafez, huh?" 

Reginald checks his wrist, forgetting he doesn't have a watch on, then his phone, and puts it away, "Well my companions, it is go time."

They walk into the pods. Right and Angela in one and Reginald and Mark in the other.

Stepping in after Right, Angela presses the button, shut door, and types their destination into the panel. She takes a seat near Right.

"Nervous?" Her asks her.

"Yez, thiz, thiz iz my firzt field mizzion, firzt heizt," She smiles at him, crossing her legs, "Well, bezidez the bank robbery I met Thomaz at but that doezn't really count now, doez it?"

"Don't worry, Anglah. You'll d' jast fine." Right reassures her

"If you zay zo," She gulps, her hand going up to try and squeeze the tension out of her arm, "Hey, do, can you tell me what happened to the other doctorz before me? Thomaz mentioned they're gone due to unfortunate eventz, do you now what he meant by that?" Her legs uncross and cross again.

Right was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "... It was the chief's fault." He finally says. "Terrance nevah plahns ou' his raid and just sends random people on thaem, no mahttah what their skills are. He's reckless and only cares abou' the thrill rathah than gettin' the jawb dun and bein' safe. We've lost more membahs thahn I'd loik because of him and his recklessness."

"Oh," her shoulders hunch down, her eyes dart to the floor, as she digests the information, "That'z, that'z quite unfortunate." She reflects on his words and the implications of them. He doesn't learn from his mistakes or plan anything out in advance. He's lost member after member due to lack of planning. It was probably only by luck that they got to be a well rounded team. He's basically sending them to die, isn't he? "Why, why iz he leader then?"

"As idiotic his laydership skills are... he's strawng and has influence. everyone's just scared t' take him on." Right says.

"That, that makez zenze I guezz," damn, he must be brutal, she thought, for everyone to be scared of him. She glances at him, "Haz he done anything impressive or helpful? Anything good for the clan at all?" How the fuck did he become leader in the first place?

"No, only reason he's evehn t' one in charge is cause' he killed the last leader." Right says grimly.

“Killed the last leader? That's how this works?” Damn, brutal. She gulps, "How long haz he been leader anyway?"

"Way too long, and no that's not usually how it works. Leadahs usuahly just step down and give the pohsition to the next quahlified persohn." Right explains.

"Alright then, " Anglea knew she shouldn't ask the question on her mind, that the answer was better left unsaid (so the implactions would be only an uncormftable undercurrent) but she opens her mouth and asks it, "He'z not the type to ztep down, iz he?"

"... No, he isn't...." Rigth says grimly.

Angela gulps and holds her hands togethor. Right's words, his scowl, the way his brow furrowed, how his mustache hides bared teeth lead Angela to a conclusion. Terrence's days as leader are numbered, whether it be because the clan will be destroyed or from a bloody end for him, she couldn't say. But she did know one thing. Something was going to happen. Something big.

Terrence's days as leader were numbered alright.

…. But just how big of a number?

They soon landed, Mark and Reginald's pod landing a ways away so they could start their part. By the time Right and Angela made it to their post, Mark was already set up at the cafe, and Reginald was already inside with a sketchbook in hand.

Angela gives Right a sly smile, grabbing his hand, "You exicited honey?"

"Course', Love." Right says as he puts on a gentle smile. "Let's get t' it shall weh?"

Her smile grows into a grin, "Let'z." They walk past tourists and citizens alike onto the stairs with Angela leading the way.

Meanwhile, Mark was working on hacking in so he could be ready. He was breezing through it though, which you wouldn't expect from someone training to be a simple engineer.

Reginald leans againist the wall, drawing pad in hand, listening to a guide take about the jewels' history. He's pretending to be sketching, moving his pencil and occasionally drawing a shape or too, but in reality, he's studying the room, looking for oppurinties and obstacles. The guards standing near the door are medium height with hair hidden, fair completions, black hats, red coats, and muskets. The glass encagement holding the prize is rectangular, sitting on top of crimson, shimmering velvet. The guide stands next to the case, along with a few other visitors. Cameras hang above all of them, one in each corner. He spies a grey beanie sitting upon a blond bob and smiles. Angela squeezes Right's hand when she spots Reginald.

Right's eyes glance towards Reginald, but that's the only acknowledgment that he's given as he squeezes back.

Reginald suddenly gets a ping in his phone. The text from Mark.

Mark: {I'm inside}

He lets Angela and Right see the room a bit (both to establish cover and so they're aware of the layout when the lights go off) before typing the message. He winks at them while pressing the button.

Reginald: {It's showtime}

Mark simply sends a thumbs up emoji, and then seconds later the lights and cameras go out.

There's panic and shouting, lots of shouting. Mainly "What's going?" "Who turned out the lights!?" It provides ample opportunity for the glass case to be smashed by him while guards are being punched and punching, and for them to grab and put the prizes in Angela's pockets, and the bigger ones, in the bags.

Of course, he remembers to put one jewel in a guard's pocket.

The three of them then join the mass of panicked people as they exit the building swiftly. Everything turned back on, but by the time it did they were already on their way to the cafe.

"Zo Hector," Angela couldn't help but smile, here they are, amidst all these people, with the crown jewels, and no one but them knows, "That waz pretty interezting, huh?"

Right snorts a little at this, a grin breaking in on his face. "Yah. You could seh that."

"Not everyone gets to witness the crown jewels disappearing, now do they?" Reginald smiles, walking besides them, "It's an once in a lifetime experience, don't you think?" 

Angela chuckles, "Yeah, once in a lifetime experience."

Mark was waiting for them at the cafe, he'd even ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin. He smiles once he sees them and closes his laptop. "Fancy meeting you three here."

"What a wonderful zuprize," Angela smiles, and sits down right next to him, "You'd never believe what happened today." Reginald sits on the other side of the booth, setting his backpack down on the table, "You'd never guess."

"Surprise me." Mark says with a smile as Right snorts. They all laugh and take the time to relax and wait for the heat to die down before they return to the airship. Even if it was proven that the guard hadn't stolen the jewels, looking at the cameras would prove pointless as Mark had inserted a virus that had wiped all of the memory from them before they had switched back on.

"Zo," Angela sits next to Right, "When dumbfuck findz a team that zucceedz and workz well with each other, doez he repair that team up?"

"Only about ninety percent of the time." Mark says, already knowing who she's talking about.

"Heh, Guezz that meanz I'll be on the field a lot more often, huh?" She smiles, laying her 'purse' down in her lap.

"Most likleh." Right tells her.

"I look forward to it gentlemen," she smiles, opening the bag, staring at the shining, golden crown hidden in her 'purse', then looking back up, "Thiz, I will admit, waz a lot more fun than I thought it waz going to be."

"Yeah, same here!" Mark admits with a smile. "I think I like you two." He tells Reginald and Right.

"Well, a merry little band of thieves are we," he smiles, playing with his gloves, "I'm glad you enjoy our company as I do yours."

Right nods in agreement at that as Mark laughs.


	7. The Chief

Angela spins around to Mark, giving him the bath bombs, "Alright, they're done, all you have to do iz put them in the men'z toiletz and I'll take care of the women'z-" The speakers boom over the room, Terrence's voice ringing through it.

"Can Mark Telcher come to my office as soon as possible?"

Angela and Mark glanced at each other, then back at the speaker.

'Well shit'

Angela exhales, focusing her thoughts, trying to decide what to do. She turns to Mark and places her hand on his shoulder, "If you need an alibi I'll claim you were with me."

"Thanks, Anna... I might need it..." Mark says as he swallows thickly. Though her promise didn't really do much to calm his nerves.

"Do, do you want me to come with you?" Angela will be the first to admit it, she can't read the room well but she can sense the fear radiating off Mark, "I can wait for you outzide, come in incaze anything happenz."

He shakes his head and manages a weak smile. "No, no... I'll be fine."

"Alright," She nods, not believing him, "If you zay zo." She takes the bath bombs out of his hands.

"Wish me luck," Mark says as he walks out of the clinic and walks towards the Chief's office.

Angela watches him leave, whispering once he was out of sight, "Good luck."

Mark takes deep breaths to calm his nerves as he walks up to Terrence's office. They did not help whatsoever and just made him even more scared.

"Where the hell is he?"

"You did call him only 3 minutes ago, but I'll go outside and check, and tell you when I see him okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but he better be hurrying!"

"I'm sure he is sir!"

The door opens and Mark is greeted by a familiar man. He quickly shuts the door. "Oh, there you are," he smiles at him, speaking in a quiet, "Come on in, I promise, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Reg? Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack..." Mark wheezes as he holds his chest and sighs.

He pats his head, ruffling his hair, "Don't worry, It's just me and Terrence wanting to talk to you, nothing bad I promise." He opens the door, "Come on in, have a seat."

Mark takes a breath and walks inside, feeling better.

Terrence's feet were propped up on the desk, black boots shining from the light coming from the chandelier, a cigar hanging from his mouth, in between his teeth. "Soooo," he takes his feet off the desk, leaning onto it, grabbing his cigar, and puffing out smoke, "You're the little man Reginald keeps telling me about, huh? Come on, sit down," Mark hears a drawer open, and then the thud of a bottle of whiskey, and two glasses onto the desk, "Relax a little bit, have a drink maybe?" 

Reginald's right next to him, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sir, he's, he's fifteen, this, I don't think his dad would be very happy with this."

"I'm... I'm good, thank you, Sir." Mark says with an uncertain chuckle as he sits in the uncomfortable wooden chair across from Terrence's desk. This was an interesting introduction, that was for sure.

"Sooo, you're the kid who hacked the cameras, lights, and security system of the London Tower? All by yourself?" He opens the bottle and pours a drink out, "What else can ya do kid?"

"Uh... a lot? Basically anything with technology I can do. I also tinker with small machines in my spare time." Mark tells him, sounding a little proud.

"Well, that's, that's very interesting and useful," He takes a swig of his glass, downing all the liquid, then pounding the glass onto the table, "Say, how'd you feel about being something a bit more than an engineer in training? Maybe a weapons expert, or a security analyzer or an all-around technology scientist, a jack of all trades?"

Mark pauses and stares at Terrence with wide and unbelieving eyes. "I... Uh.... what?" He asks a little dumbly.

"Yeah," The man takes his cigar and blows a little puff of smoke in the air, "You're already showing a lot of potential for someone just training to be an engineer, I'd think you becoming an all-around technology scientist would only build on it! We could send ya to college to train for it with that doctor gal, A something or other, Whadda yah say, kid? " He leans towards him, putting in the cigar back in his mouth, "Wanna climb the ladder and be something bigger? We'll pay ya more too."

Mark's brain was going a mile a minute right now, weighing pros and cons before he smiles and nods. "Yeah! Thank you, Sir." He says excitedly.

"Alright, I'll, I'll tell that doc gal," The man pours another shot of whiskey in his glass, and moves his black oil hair out of his eyes, 

"Dr. Anastasia or Dr.Lilith?" Reginald smiles at Mark, his hands clasp together, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dr. Anastasia to get you enrolled with her, alright? You can run along now," Terrence lifts the glass to his lips and begins gulping, his cigar lay discarded in the ashtray.

"Right. Thanks again, Sir." Mark says as he gets up and leaves. Once he was a ways down the hall he laughs aloud and fist bumps the air excitedly.

Meanwhile, Angela's trying to figure out how the fuck to get her friend out of trouble.

Mark bursts back into the clinic, scaring the shit out of Lilith and yelling. "ANNA!!! I'M GOING TO COLLEGE WITH YOU!!!"

"Nice," Angela helps her coworker off the floor, "Zo I take it you didn't get in trouble?"

"Nope! I got a promotion! Er, uh... well, I have to go college first, then I'll get the promotion." Mark explains excitedly.

"Nice!" Angela gives him a smile while Lilith dusts her legs off and gets back into her chair, she walks over and ruffles his hair, "I can't wait! Oooh, you're gonna have a blazt"

"I have never been to school in my life," Mark says as he blinks. "... I'm suddenly extremely nervous." He says, his chipper tone and little smile still on.

"It will be alright, I'll help you with whatever you need help with"

"Ok, thank you, Anna," Mark whispers as he sighs in relief.

"No problem Mark, let'z get ya enrolled!" She grins. 

Oh boy, one prankster at college was bad enough, but two? This was going to be fun.


	8. College

A few days later, Mark was walking with Anna through campus, and was already a bit overwhelmed by all the people. He got a lot of stares too, considering he was only fifteen and looked like it.

Luckily, he and Angela shared every class, due to, what Anna said, 'I'm an RA and ex-military, which meanz I'm bazically god here.", so he always had a familiar face nearby.

Mark was ever so grateful for this and was slowly getting used to the environment. He even got lucky enough to room with her in her dorm. This seemed strange to him, but just shrugged it off and decided not to question it. Mark got to experience school to its fullest. Including bullies. Being so much younger than his peers, he was a prime target for bullies.

Course, god help you if you were caught bullying the boy by RA Golden Girl Angela Karma. A lot of people learned that the hard way.

One day, during their robotics class, the professor said they would be doing a fur person group project.

Of Course, they didn't get to choose who was with them, but luckily (*cough, cough* favoritism *cough, cough*) Mark and Angela got paired together, so at least two people in their group are competent.

They're just hoping it won't be only two.

The first boy approaches them when they're chatting, discussing the options of how the robot should look and what materials would best help it run. "Gadget!" Mark's eyes dart to the figure. Despite standing up, he's barely taller than Angela's sitting form. He's dressed well for a college student, wearing a purple bow tie with matching shoes, dirty blond hair combed with his curls popping out, black dress pants, and white dress shirt. That's not to say he looked professional, no, his black and white spiral glasses and the streaks of purple and lavender in his curls wouldn't allow that. Angela smiles at him, beginning to tap her hands on the table, when the guy does bow, stopping only when he speaks

"It is I, the one, the only, 'Gadget' Gabe," he pulls out a chair and sits beside Angela, "Coming to join thy group project."

Mark snorts at this and covers his mouth to hide it. "A bit dramatic, aren't you?" He asks with a smile.

"Me? Never.” Gabe responds with his own little smirk.

Mark hums at thought. "... Do you take theatre?" He asks as a man with black short hair walks over.

"Yes, I go, but alas oftentimes I am cast aside to be the technical Manager, left to handle the sound, lighting and AV," He looks up at the black haired boy approaching them, "That's one of the set designers, he sometimes helps with tech aspects too." Mark's and Angela's gaze join his.

The guy's taller than Gabe, that's for sure. His pink sweatshirt, with a big red heart on it with a yellow F on it, is stained and brushed with charcoal, chalk, and whatever else colored his sleeves and parts of his cheeks. His slicked back spiky black hair frames his face, along with his white mask, making his mismatched brown and blue eyes even more evident. His jeans are blue, his socks mismatched, and his shoes red converse. He waves, meekly.

"Felix, right? You're in our group aren't you?" Felix nods his head. Angela rolls her eyes, "You got zick? Again?" 

He blushes and puts his hands in his pockets, his voice cracking and creaking, "Maybe."

"Aw... well it's nice to meet you, Felix.'' Mark says cheerily. He had a good feeling about these two. "Anyways, me and Anna were talking about what our robot would be. I voted on an ice cream dispenser bot."

Felix sits down next to him, writing in his notebook, then presenting it to them, 'Sounds cool : )' 

"Well, "Angela throws some cough drops at him, "That makez three," 

Gabe smiles. "Four actually!" He exclaims and begins sketching concepts of their ice cream robot.

Mark was having a lot of fun with this, clearly, and made a ton of sloppy sketches and notes as ideas came to him. He was smart for his age and clearly loved technology. Gabe and Angela shared his enthusiasm, while Felix was just happy to draw. "You're very artistic, aren't you?" Mark asks, sounding awed as he looks at some of Felix's drawings.

Felix's eyes shine, as the other two chuckle, "I hope zo, conzidering he'z an art major and all," she leans over to pat his head, "A zick art major, but an art major nonethelezz."

"Well it shows!" Mark exclaims with a smile.

Felix's hand bounces on the desk, a smile evident even behind his mask.

The four of them worked for the rest of the period, and made plans to meet up in Anna and Mark's room to continue after school was over.

Mark's and V's room was... interesting, to say the least. Oh, it was clean, no ramen cups or beer cans or piles of clothes laying on the floor. But, there were things that set it apparent. Like a human heart in a jar. Or furbies. Furbies of hell.

"Uh... ignore those..." Mark says as he sheepishly hides one of the furbies behind the coffin shaped coffee table they had sitting in front of a TV.

The words ‘I fucking love you two already’ and Felix trying to pet the furbies are not the reactions they expected.

Mark was relieved and smiled at them. "Anna plans on hiding this beauty in the girl's locker room by the gym." He says as he picks up one that was stitched with other's fur like a frankenstein monster.

"Woooow, the craftsmanship is excellent!" Gabe looks over it as Felix takes it into his hands, petting it gently. They sit down on the couch near the coffin coffee table.

They spread out their drawings and plans on the table and start brainstorming on a design and function they all agree with.

"Zo," Angela taps the paper, "We are all in agreenance, that it zhould look juzt a little bit like a zmoothie maker?"?

"With wheels!" Mark exclaims excitedly.

Angela smiles, chuckling, nodding, "With wheelz."

Mark was clearly having the time of his life as they cleaned up the design and made notes on parts they would need. Most parts they had on hand, due to Angela's enjoyment of technology. The parts they didn't have were covered by Gabe, for inventing is 'my passion, my destiny'. Already, they were light years ahead of their classmates, and decided to take a break to play Mario Kart on Mark's Switch

Well, if Gabe and Angela don't kill each other who gets to be Luigi first. 

"J̶u̶z̶t̶ p̶l̶a̶y̶ a̶z̶ I̶g̶g̶y̶!̶"   
"I̶ a̶m̶ n̶o̶t̶ p̶l̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ a̶s̶ I̶g̶g̶y̶, h̶e̶ a̶n̶d̶ L̶u̶i̶g̶i̶ a̶r̶e̶ v̶e̶r̶y̶ d̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ a̶n̶d̶-̶"   
"W̶E̶L̶L̶ Y̶O̶U̶ A̶N̶D̶ I̶G̶G̶Y̶ A̶R̶E̶ V̶E̶R̶Y̶ Z̶I̶M̶I̶L̶A̶R̶"   
"Y̶O̶U̶ D̶I̶D̶ N̶O̶T̶ J̶U̶S̶T̶ K̶I̶N̶ A̶S̶S̶I̶G̶N̶E̶D̶ M̶E̶ I̶G̶G̶Y̶ O̶F̶ A̶L̶L̶ F̶U̶C̶K̶I̶N̶G̶ P̶E̶O̶P̶L̶E̶!̶" 

"So," Felix's voice, despite chewing on, not sucking on like it was supposed to, several cough drops cracks a bit, "Bowser main?"

"Yessssss! I love Bowser! Have you *seen* his and Bowser Jr's interactions in Mario Tennis and Mario Party!? It's bloody adorable! He's such a great dad!" Mark beams before looking at Felix strangely. "... You really shouldn't chew those. You might chip a bloody tooth."

Felix nods his head, getting yet another cough drop into his mouth. 

"̶R̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶z̶c̶i̶z̶z̶o̶r̶z̶ ̶z̶h̶o̶o̶t̶!̶"̶ ̶  
"̶R̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶c̶i̶s̶s̶o̶r̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶o̶t̶!̶"̶   
̶"̶R̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶z̶c̶i̶z̶z̶o̶r̶z̶ ̶z̶h̶o̶o̶t̶!̶"̶ ̶  
"̶R̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶c̶i̶s̶s̶o̶r̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶o̶t̶!̶"̶   
̶"̶D̶A̶M̶N̶I̶T̶!̶"̶   
̶"̶H̶E̶’S̶ ̶M̶I̶N̶E̶ ̶B̶I̶T̶C̶H̶ ̶H̶A̶V̶E̶ ̶F̶U̶N̶ ̶W̶I̶T̶H̶ ̶M̶A̶R̶I̶O̶!̶"̶

"You two done?" Mark asks as Angela sulked.

"Yez," Angela sits down next to him. 

"Victory is mine!" Gabe hops onto the couch.

"Oh, we'll see about that..." Mark mumble as he picks Rainbow Bridge and smirks. He was a master at this track, and was pleased at the noises of surprise and frustration the others were making.

Gabe and Angela glance at each other.

It was on.

Mark quickly realized that Gabe and Angela had agreed on something, beating him. They ganged up on him the entire race and he grew frustrated enough to come to tears, which prompted Felix to start helping him win. Of course that was just his autism kicking in. Emotions were difficult for him to control and sensor at times. He wasn't having a temper tantrum, he was just frustrated he found people who could beat him at a map he had previously been unbeatable at.

Angela, being autistic as well, did not know how to approach said situation. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't hug him. So, she did the next best thing, since teaming up on him was probably the problem from what she could see, she ran both herself and Gabe off the track.

Mark laughs as Gabe yells dramatically at this, his tears dispelling a bit. After that, he picked an easier track and they all had a fun time.

"I, I will admit, I waz not expecting Felix to be zo good, nor a Peach main, bravo," Angela and Gabe clap, as Felix does a little barely-counting-as-a-but-still-a bow. "One more round or nah?"

Mark looks at the time and hums. "Well, it's almost five. Anna and I usually eat dinner around that time."

Gabe elbows him, a grin, "Wow, you got her to eat at a certain time and not forget?" 

She points at him, voice semi amused, "Zhutdup, you out of everyone zhould know how diztracted I can get, anyway, I can go and make zomething real quick while you guyz play if you want?"

Mark snickers and nods. "Sure thing, Anna. Thanks." He tells her.

"Wow! Real food and not meal replacements?" 

Angela throws a pillow at Gabe and gets up, walking to the kitchen, "Huzh! You drink them too!" 

Gabe grabs it off his face and throws it onto the couch, turning around and yelling, "Yeah but not five in a row!" 

Some pots bang down, "Fuck offff the vanilla zhake iz delicouz and doezn't take effort"

"At least I'm not the one cooking. I burn everything I try to cook. It's a bloody enigma." Mark says with a sigh. "I once blew up a toaster trying to make toast..."

Gabe doubles over, covering his mouth, "Holy shit, really? Amazing!" Felix's wiping his eyes, facing away from them, his chest bouncing up and down. "Did you at least make the toast? I simply must know!"

"No... the bread caught on fire and was practically charcoal." Mark says sheepishly.

"Simply amazing," he chuckles, "Truly, Gordon Ramsay stands no chance againist talent like that."

"Hey, dinner'z done, you want me to come in there or you guyz come here?"

"It's not like we use the dining table anyway." Mark tells her with a smile.

"Okay," the thud of footsteps grow louder until Angela comes in view, walking around the couch, setting down a big board with four plates onto the coffin table. The scent of melted cheese hits their noses, except for Felix who can't smell anything due to his cold. The plates hold a generous portion of mac n cheese, and to the sides, smaller portions of broccoli and dinosaur chicken nuggets. "Bon appetit," she turns away, "Mark, what would you like to drink?"

"Do we still have apple juice?" Mark asks her.

"Yeah, we do," she comes in, in her right hand a bottle of orange soda held between her ring finger and middle, and a bottle of apple juice wedged in between her thumb and index finger. In her left hand were four plastic cups, the top cup filled with water. She sets the cups down on the table, carefully lifts the water over to Felix, then takes the other cups out of each other. She unscrews the apple juice container first and pours the liquid into the cup. She gives it to Mark, then after screwing it back up, moves onto the soda bottle, unscrewing it and pouring it into the two remaining cups. She screws it back, gives Gabe his cup, gets her own, and sits down, "Cheerz I guezz?"

Mark makes a little whooping noise before sipping his juice and grabbing his plate. "Thanks, Anna! Wish I could have helped..."

Angela grabs her plate, as do the others, "It'z a nice zetiment but I'd rather not have you near the kitchen zince lazt time," She takes a bite.

"It's not like I meant to set the microwave on fire..." Mark mumbles sheepishly as he blushes in embarrassment.

Gabe's fist connects with his mouth, his eyes widen. Angela snickers and Felix stares at his food in astonishment. "How? Pray tell, 𝘩𝘰𝘸?"

"I was microwaving leftovers... and accidentally left a spoon in there with the food....." Mark mumbles. "I think I'm cursed to never be able to cook in a kitchen, ever." Mark says with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Angela's cursed with never being able to say 's'" Gabe grins as yet another pillow is thrown at him, Felix giggles. 

"Hey, at leazt I'm able to write ezzayz and not get zick 24/7!"

Mark laughs along with them as Gabe makes a dramatic gasp and yells.

Gabe jumps up to defend his and Felix's honor, holding his plate in one hand and drink in the other, "I can write essays! And Felix isn't sick everyday, just, usually one third of the month!" 

Angela snickers, eyebrow raising, "Oh you can? Then why waz it whenever lazt year, when we're zuppozed to write ezzayz, zomething alwayz happens hmmm?"

Mark starts laughing louder as Gabe floundered for an answer.

"Quite a coincidence that the computer zyztem keep going down, hmmmm?" Angela's smirk grows as she tilts her head, "Quite a coincidence the only onez who could fix it were you and I, huh?"

"Gabe... do you not like writing reports?" Mark asks him with a big smile.

"I do not, but, but that is 100%, purely coincidence!" His cheeks grow more cherry like with each word and as Angela chuckles.

"Oh, iz that zo?" Her grin grows, "That'z quite a large purely coincidence, don't you think?"

Mark starts laughing again at this. "Seems way too big to me."

Gabe covers his face, "It is! It is only Coincidence!!!! Nothing else!" 

Mark pats Gabe on the shoulder. "Aw. don't worry Gabe. We understand."

"Thanks, Mark, at least SOMEONE, isn't ganging on me"

"You're the one whomzt brought up my accent" 

"I did it to make Mark feel better" 

"Well, zuckz to zuck, zhould have picked on Felix" 

"He's already sick! 

"Yourzelf" 

"I am the epitome of perfection" 

"Ane epitome of perfection that can't write ezzayz" 

"Fuck offfff"

Make just starts laughing all over again, this time so hard he started to wheeze and tear up as he held his stomach.

"My god we killed him," Angela laughs harder, covering her face. 

Felix gets down and touches his back. 

Gabe pulls a Hydrangea out of it's skull vase, dries the end of it with his shirt, and throws it on him, "Family and friends, we are here today to mourn the loss of Mark I-don't-know-his-last-name."

Mark lets out another wheeze as it hits him in the face and he falls over on the ground due to his laughter.

"We're murders!" Gabe gets up and throws a blanket on him as doubles over, "There, no one shall ever know!"

It takes a moment for Mak to compose himself, but when he does he sits up while he pulls the blanket off of him, still giggling. "Oh man... I have never laughed that hard in my life..."

"He lives!" 

"Truzt me, you'll get more gemz like that, ezpically when Felix gets his voice back," Agenla chuckles, offering her hand out to Mark.

Mark takes her hand and lets her pull him up. "Can't wait." He tells her with a big grin.


End file.
